


Sweet

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her husband is nothing if not charmingly predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from eight8toes, who wanted "Michael and Sara, working late".

~*~

She smiles at the glowing porch light as she switches off the ignition. Porch light, hall light, lamp on my side of the bed, she muses as she trudges wearily to the front door. Her husband is nothing if not charmingly predictable.

Then again, she thinks, looking at the sticky disaster that had been her tidy kitchen hours earlier, sometimes not.

Michael appears, wearing a sheepish smile, awkwardly swiping at several smudges of flour. “Uh, we baked cookies.”

She grins. Occupying a three-year old for several hours is apparently a messy business, even for a genius. “Any left?”

“Two.”

“Perfect.”

~*~


End file.
